villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gaisorg
Gaisorg is a major antagonist in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger, as well as a recurring antagonist in the Super Sentai franchise. He is a mysterious member of the Druidon Tribe who enjoys fighting strong warriors. Gaisorg first appears as the secondary antagonist in 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!!, where he enters the Super Sentai Ultimate Battle in order to fight the Sentai warriors. He apparently has a history with Captain Marvelous, but the details are unknown. He is later revealed to be a living suit of armor who seeks the strongest warriors to possess. Gaisorg later reappears to confront Ryusoulgers while being worn by a mysterious host, later on revealed to be Nada. The past Gaisoulg, wielded by his creator Valma, serves as the central antagonist in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger The Movie: Time Slip! Dinosaur Panic!!. He was voiced by Tomokazu Seki as Gaisorg, portrayed by Shunsuke Nishikawa as Takaharu Igasaki, and by Yousuke Kishi as Stinger. History Origin Gaisorg was originally created by the ancestor of the Ryusoulgers named Valma. 4 Week Continuous Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! At some point prior to the Strongest Battle, Gaisorg attacked the Gokaigers and kidnapped Luka, using her as his host. Gaisorg first showed up after the Super Strong Team won their match against the Curveball Team, swiftly beating down all five members of the winning team before heading off, leaving the other teams mystified as to who he was. However, Marvelous recognized him and told the other members of his team who he was. Gaisorg managed to enter the Ultimate Battle legitimately by presenting Rita with a golden ticket of his own. He later attacked Takaharu and took him as his new host. Gaisorg then ambushed Marvelous, who knocked away Gaisorg's helmet to reveal Takaharu's face. Gaisorg switches hosts from Takaharu to Stinger and attacks Kagura, but Marvelous and Stinger show up to protect her. After defeating Gaisorg, Marvelous dons the armor so that he can access Gaisorg's memories to find out where he is holding Luka hostage. Marvelous goes to free Luka, but the evil power of Gaisorg soon starts to overwhelm him until Luka and the other members of the Oddball Team shoot the armor off. After the defeat of Dai Satan, Rita donned Gaisorg's armor to get revenge on the Oddball Team, but was defeated by Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black. However, in the aftermath of the fight, a mysterious figure is seen collecting Gaisorg's armor. ''Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger'' Gaisorg set free the Kishiryu Dimevolcano for the Druidon Tribe to claim, though after it fell into the hands of the Ryusoulgers Gaisorg showed up to mock Wizeru. Wizeru retorted that Gaisorg should fight the Ryusoulgers himself if he wants to get rid of him, though Gaisorg states that wouldn't be fun before heading off, leaving Kureon to question if he was really on the Druidons' side. Gaisorg later approached Prime Minister Reiko Kano, a secret member of the Ryusoul Tribe, in her hospital room after she was used as the host for the Mummy Minosaur. Gaisorg threatened Reiko, but Reiko was not intimidated, stating that both of them are the same as they are both wandering the Earth and that Gaisorg was having trouble letting his past glory go. As Reiko got up to leave, Gaisorg questioned where she was going, to which Reiko answered that she had finally found her place. Gaisorg showed up again during the Ryusoulgers' battle with the Dodomeki Minosaur, deflecting their finishing move before easily defeating all six of them. As he walked back towards the Druidon forces, Gaisorg declared that the fun was about to begin before teleporting away. After Gachireus was beaten back by Ryusoul Blue with the power of Pachygaroo and retreated, Gaisorg showed up in the Druidon war room, Gaisorg mocked Gachireus for "running away" to which Gachireus insisted it was a tactical withdrawal. Gaisorg then questioned Gachireus why he hadn't asked him for help, but Gachireus furiously rebuked him and threatened to shatter his armor, to which Gaisorg responded that he'd love to see it, but that his armor wouldn't come off even if he wanted it to. List of Users & Hosts Users *Valma (original user) *Master Green (at first; deceased) *Rita (imprisoned) *Nada Possessed hosts *Master Green (later; deceased) *Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger *Stinger/Sasori Orange *Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red Trivia *Gaisorg is themed after a medieval knight, as well as the knight chess piece, sharing the chess piece theme with most of the Druidon generals. *Gaisorg is similar to Wolzard (and by extension, Koragg the Knight Wolf as well), due to both being sword and shield wielding knights with similar color schemes. However, while showing purple, the other color scheme of Wolzard (and Koragg) seem to have more black than silver. *Gaisorg is also similar to the Cursed Armor and Dogold. All of them are villains from different Sentai series that are associated with dinosaurs, and they all need a host to function. However, unlike Dogold who can switch hosts at any moment, Gaisorg and the Cursed Armor need to be defeated to be able to do that, and they both wield shield. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Dark Knights Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Unseen Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Nameless Category:Fighters Category:Archenemy Category:Possessor Category:Possessed Objects Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Supervillains Category:One-Man Army Category:Paranormal Category:Kidnapper Category:Minion Category:Legacy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Evil Creation Category:Opportunists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Parasite Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Dark Forms Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed